Nevermore Reinvented
by BlahBlahQueen
Summary: I am one of the MANY people who believe that nevermore didn't quite meet the standard set by JP so I hope that my version of nevermore will satisfy other people like me. Don't hate me it's my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Nevermore reinvented

I woke up screaming I don't know why I was screaming or even what I was screaming all I know is that I had a bad dream. "Are you alright, Max" a voice came from beneath me. Yes, you read correctly beneath me and no it wasn't Fang (only I wish it was) it was Dylan. I immediately got off him and onto the cold floor; it was so cold that I immediately bounced back onto Dylan.

I hated how goose bumps rose all over my body when I heard him say this. And I also hated how soothing how welcoming his voice was. Oh Fang why can't it be you here with me? Why can't you be the one I woke up on? Why can't you be the one here calming me instead of Dylan? Huh. Well it isn't Fang its Dylan and I have to learn to live with it.

"Are you okay Max?" he asked. His voice giving away all the emotions. Huh, amateur. Even Angel was better at hiding her feelings. Then it hit me like a huge boulder. Angel. Where was she? Was she even alive? My baby, she had just disappeared? I wish I could say she ran away from me or maybe that she was at my mom's or anywhere but this not knowing was killing me. These days I had a lot of not knowing – not knowing where Angel was, not knowing if she was dead or alive, not knowing how she was, not knowing if she was healthy or injured or just buried somewhere in the ground. And Angel was not the only uncertainity in my life. My feelings for Dylan are uncertain, Fang's return to the flock is uncertain, my leadership is uncertain.

"MAX!"

"WHAT?"

"You're a million miles away".

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Angel", I said, trying not to put too much grief or any other feeling into my words.

"Hey its okay. Everything is just going to be okay and we will find her, Max. I promise."

For once in my life I wanted to believe him, more than anything I have ever wanted to believe. I just realized that I was about to cry, meaning CHANGE THE TOPIC.

"What are you doing here?".

"You were the one who invited me in last night and well you just fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so you know, I let it be". Then it all came back in one rush.


	2. Angel

**ANGEL**

I remembered what had happened the day before -

After a long day of going through the rubble, looking for Angel, I was exhausted and angry and sad and disappointed and it hurt so much. Not just physical pain because of the exertion but also it hurt inside, it was like someone had pit their hand around my heart was was continuously moving it, squeezing it and stabbing it all at the same time.

And all I wanted to do was escape this pain, so I did the only thing that made sense then.

I went to a bar. And got drunk. REALLY drunk. So drunk that I don't even remember what I did.

What I do remember from last night is that I passed out and then I kissed Fang and slept in his arms.

But Fang had gone back with his Gang so who did I ….?

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! NOOOOOOOOO!

So my conclusion is that I either kissed Dylan or a random stranger. I can't decide which is worse, kissing an absolute stranger who you just met and know nothing about or kissing Dylan who would be in heaven because of my kiss and leave me feeling guilty as hell.

"Max, what are you thinking about, if it's about last night, don't worry it's cool, I get it, you needed a way to get all that pent up anger out and you did. So please don't feel guilty ", said the guy under me. That is when I realized that i was still on top of Dylan and got off him for real this time. I sat up and asked him, "What exactly did I do last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No duh, Genius".

"Last night you got drunk and said that I was a stalker and then you started hitting me. Hard."

When he said that I noticed the bandage on his head, his black eye and his fractured arm. Shit.

"Dylan, I am so sorry for doing that to you" and he started laughing. I was so confused he must have seen that look on my face because he said that I had actually gotten into a fight with some kind of a gang leader and Dylan had stepped in to save the day because I was too drunk to do it myself.

And that, ladies and gentlemen is when I gave him another black eye.

"Geez, Max, thanks for showing how much you appreciate my help".

"You should know better than to make jokes like that. When did I ever intentionally hurt you?"

"Um Max….", was Dylan's reply with a smug smile on his face.

"Just continue with the damn story", I said. What an intelligent reply.

"After the fight you helped me, Dr. M patched me up and you out of guilt kissed me."NO.

"Do you want another fractured arm,Dylan?"

"I'm telling the truth, Max. After the kiss you said that you would protect me and told me to sleep in your room so that you did a good job at protecting me."

"Well, you should know that that kiss meant nothing", yes that is exactly how I said it, all rude and stuff.

"It's okay Max I know because if it did you wouldn't have called me Fang for most of the night".

I was about to say that he was right when Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy came into the room. All of them were grinning like idiots.

"Everything okay guys"? I asked them and got three heads nodding enthusiastically as my reply.

I was about to ask them why they were grinning like idiots when I heard a voice from the door "Hey Max, guess who is back?".

Angel.


	3. Angel Part-2

My baby, my life, my Angel was back. I couldn't stop myself I rushed towards her when I reached the door, I stopped short. What if this was all a dream? What if the second I touched her, she would disappear, just fade into the darkness?What if upon touching her once I wouldn't be able to touch her again?

_I'm not going anywhere Max, I'm here to stay this time._

Angel? How are you….

She interrupted my thoughts by saying_ While you along with the rest of the flock were searching for me in the rubble, Fang along with his Gang went to the Institute in New York and freed me, killing Dr. Hans Gunther-Haagen._

Wait what do you mean Fang? Did he come here with you?

_Yeah he is here but he is invisible right cuz he isn't moving but maybe if you call him he'll move._

"Angel, it is not fair that you occupy Max the second you get here. I too am meeting her after a couple of days I want Max for myself too."

I really couldn't believe my ears when Fang said that.

"Hi" was my oh so intelligent reply. I stood and as Fang made his way towards me and then he kissed me. On the lips. It wasn't one of those passionate kisses instead it was a soft kiss as if a feather had touched my lips but I felt like I could spent eternity like that and not regret it for a second.

I heard a cough from behind me and we realized that we weren't alone .

"How did you find her, Fang?", I asked her.

"Oh, it was easy she called me and told me where she was, so I found her."

"Called you as in telepathically or…"

_Of course I called him telepathically, like this._

Why didn't you call me Angel?

_I don't know Max, I tried but it was like I couldn't touch your mind, I couldn't even hear your thoughts._

Why?

**Dr. Hans Gunther-Haagen did some experiments on her and because of them he made sure that she couldn't contact you or the rest of the flock no matter what she tried.**

Oh.

"ZOMGFangitssogoodtoseeyouaftersuchalongtimeimissedyousomuchandimsureiwasn'ttheonlyone….mghmph". So, even these three hadn't seen him either.

"Thanks, Iggy", said Gazzy because Iggy had put his hand on her mouth. To this Iggy bowed trying to put on the best Fang smirk he could. And Angel giggled, man I couldn't get enough of that sound, I was on top of the world because my whole flock was back together. Angel was free and safe and Fang was back. Wait, where is Fang's Gang?

"Fang, where is your Gang?" I asked him.

"I left them". Of course he wouldn't say much.

"Why?"

"After the fight at the Institute I realized that it wasn't safe for them to be with me. So I left them, I couldn't stand the idea of more people getting hurt because of me."

"Well, whatever the reason is the main thing is that you are back. So welcome back, Fnick". And he got a real bad glare from Fang while the rest of us just laughed.

I just realized that there was one person who was hot on expressing his feelings but hadn't expressed them since Angel's and Fang's return.

Yup, if you guessed Dylan you are absolutely right. So I just turned around to see his reaction, I felt that guilt again.

As I turned around I saw that Dylan wasn't there. SHIT! Not again, I couldn't lose another person close to my heart. Wait had I just said that Dylan was….

I couldn't complete that thought because the world went black. If you think it was a blackout you my friend are sadly mistaken.

**Yes I am just that evil.**


	4. The Voice

**I am so sorry for not updating my story. So as an apology I have decided to answer one of the questions that most of us had about Maximum Ride and by the name of the chapter I think youwill be able to guess what that question is.**

**THE VOICE**

Nudge's extremely loud talking woke me up.

The first thing I saw was Fang and his extremely concerned face. What was he so concerned about?

Oh, right, I had fainted. I tried to get up but he stopped me and told Nudge to shut up.

Nudge of course being Nudge didn't listen "ZOMGMax you're okay,and Fang OMGihadn'tseenyoutheresittingonthechair." But how is that possible I could see him just right, when he was sitting still.

"Fang, sit still and disappear", I said as if it was an order.

Fang gave me a puzzled look but knew better than to question me.

When he sat still, I asked Nudge if he had disappeared, she said that he had. But I could still see him.

"I think I have a new talent, guys."

"And I am guessing that it has something to do with me", said Fang.

"Yeah. Even when you disappear I can see you ".

"Well, I guess it was always meant to be us, Max. Even when I'm hidden you can see me". Well, someone was talking and telling me his feelings.

Was it the opposite day cuz the mute guy was talking and the Nudge Channel seemed to be having some problems in broadcasting.

" ' .ThoughitwouldbebetterifmytalentwasmorerelatedtomethanFang". And the Nudginator was back. Well, the silence was AMAZING while it lasted.

But I was still puzzled, how and why I was one only one who could see Fang.

**Because you are very close to Fang and he wants you to be able to do it.**

Huh. Wow. Thanks, Voice.

Now, moving on to the next problem, why had I fainted? Before I could ask that question I did a quick check to make sure the whole Flock was here. Someone was missing. If you guessed Angel then I am happy to say that you are wrong, but if you guessed Dylan, unfortunately you are absolutely right.

"Where is Dylan?"

I saw Fang's jaw clench and the softness in his eyes when he was looking at me harden. Jealous much.

"He left", Fang replied.

"Fang, what did you do to him?" yes fellas that was me.

"What did I do to him? Max, he hit you in the head. He wanted to KILL you."

"No, h-he won't. He loves m-"

"Don't complete that sentence". Really Fang is just on the epitome of jealousness.

Angel, what's going on? I asked her in my mind.

_Max, Fang's right. When he heard that Dr. H-G was dead for real this time, he got angry and he took his anger out on you cuz he thought now that Fang was back you wouldn't even talk to him. Fang broke his nose after Dylan hit you and Dylan didn't even fight back, he just left._

Then she sent me a picture of the scene after Dylan got his nose broken. I saw it and I could see that Dylan didn't care about his nose, he was just looking at my body, which was looking lifeless. And I could see how sad he was. I could see his pain in his eyes.

In that moment I forgave him for hitting me. After all he was just a few months old. I'll clear everything out with him once he gets back.

_Max, Dylan isn't coming back. He's dead. After hitting you, he broke inside. So he was just roaming around, trying to get himself killed, and he succeeded. _

How is it that so much has happened in such a long time?

_Max, it's been 3 days, since you got knocked out. You lost a lot of blood from the wound in your head, so we got you to Dr. M._

That is exactly when I looked around. Yup, I was at my mom's.

"So, no more Dylan, huh"

"Max, its okay". Shit. Fang was being emotional.

"Can you all leave the room, I need to talk to fang." I was trying not to cry. They all left without a word.

The second they left, I was in Fang's arms and I was sobbing. How could this happen? Dylan, you IDIOT. Why would you do that?

**Max…**

Shut up, Voice. I don't want to talk to you right now. So you can go and take you emotionless self somewhere else. Who are you to tell me what to do? Who are you to boss me around? You don't own me.

You know what , Voice, tell me who you are. RIGHT NOW.

**Max, are you sure you want to know things like this?**

Hell, yeah, Voice, tell me right now.

**Well, I thought you would never ask.**

You are just going to tell me? Just like that?

**Yes, Max. You see sometimes all you need to do is ask the right question. But remember you may not always like the answer that you get. **

Voice, stop with the puzzles already.

**Okay, okay. Max I am your sister. Well, only half, but it still counts.**

Ella?

**Ding,Ding, Ding. Give the girl a prize someone. She deserves it.**

"Holy Mother of God!" Oops, I said it aloud.

"Max, you okay?"

"Yeah, the Voice just told me its true identity."

"Finally! It was about time, Ella"

**Author's Note: Yes Ladies and Gentemen, Fang knew all along.**


	5. The Voice Part-2

**The Voice Part-2**

"So you knew?" I asked Fang.

"Yeah".

"What, when I want to talk to you, you turn back to Mr. One-word-only and when I don't you're Mr. I-express-my-feeling?"

"No, Max, it's not like that".

"Oh really? Then you have exactly one minute to explain yourself before I kick you into oblivion".

"God Max, dramatic much?"

"Well?"

"You remember when Dr. M removed the chip in your arm and I found a picture of Gazzy here? Well, I also went to Ella's room and went through her stuff –no I didn't do anything pervy and don't interrupt me- so I found a diary that said "MAX" and it intrigued me so I went through it and found out that it contained the functionings of your brain".

"Huh?"

"It had every thought you ever had past the age ten written with the exact date and time. I stole it and hid it with me and um…. Here it is Max." he said opening his backpack and taking out a rather old and dusty looking diary that had obviously seen better days.

"Woah, so I have been a pawn in this weird chess game to save the world even before I was born, even when I thought that I had a free will I clearly didn't. Everyone is hiding stuff from me and I have no idea about what is going on. I don't even know what is going to happen. My life, me, I am literally an open book when others clearly aren't up for sharing."

"Max, I swear to you Ella's was the only secret I ever kept from you and that was only because it wasn't my secret to tell. I swear I would never lie to you, never hide something from you."

"But you did, didn't you?"

"Max, i-"

"Fang, I just need some time alone. Please".

"Max, i-"

"Please."

He left without a word and I could see a pain in his eyes when he left. But right now I was too angry to care. Being betrayed, again, by the one person you thought would never leave your side, the one person you love more than anything in the world is the hardest thing you ever have to endure. It hurt so much I wanted to cry and I wanted to hurt him, in the same way he had hurt me. I wanted him to go through everything that I am feeling right now.

**It's not his fault. I made him promise.**

Oh how could I ever forget that my sister was in on it too. She was the reason he had betrayed me.

**Max, I'm sorry but I couldn't let you know until now.**

Why not? So that I would trust you and love you, care for you deeply and then you'd do this?

Don't you think I have had enough for one day?

_Max you are taking out your anger on Ella and Fang when what you really want is to take it out on Dylan._

But he's not here. He'll never be. That idiot had made a spot in my heart for himself, I couldn't imagine a life without his smile, his immaturity, his emotions, his everything.

I need Dylan.

_Max, you have me. You have Ella. You have us. I know we can't replace him, or make you forget about him but we can help you move on. None of us really cared much for Dylan but you did and we're there for you. You have us, Max. and most importantly you have Fang._

I don't need Fang. I don't want Fang. I need Dylan. I want Dylan.

_Max, I know you love Dylan, but you love Fang to, a lot. And he loves you too, more than you know it._

Fang really loves me doesn't he?

Oh, no. I can't lead him on. I cant let him think that now that Dylan is gone I'll fall back into his arms.

_I know you won't Max and he knows it too and he is willing to wait. You don't have to tell him what you feel, what you want him to do, he just knows._

I don't know what I want. I just want to be happy, truly happy and not have something bad happen and destroy everything. I want happiness without a dark cloud glooming over it.

_And you will be, Max just give it some time and everything will be fine._

**I really am sorry, Max. I never meant to hurt you.**

Why didn't you tell me earlier, Ella?

**Because if I did they would find out and they would kill you.**


End file.
